


A Duet for Two

by SapphireNova24



Series: Secret Santa Charlastor Gifts [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Duets, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNova24/pseuds/SapphireNova24
Summary: In which Alastor and Charlie share a private moment with each other, while everyone wonders where they two have gone.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Secret Santa Charlastor Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	A Duet for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninaiso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaiso/gifts).



> Okay, I am back but this time with a Secret Santa gift for someone other on a Charlastor Discord server, I am apart of. This might be late, but this little fic gave me so much trouble with those freaking rewrites. Y'all don't know how many rewrites I had to do before I was satisfied with this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hazbin Hotel crew or characters. Nor the songs that appear in this fic. 
> 
> Claimer: I do own one original character. 
> 
> Please enjoy this short-and-sweet one-shot, and yes... I am still working on my fics people. I haven't given up on them. It takes time writing some good-ass smut and having some beta-readers look over your stuff when real life is at play.
> 
> Songs Used: 
> 
> You're in My Head Like a Catchy Song - Pear Butter from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Season 7, Episode 13 "The Perfect Pear") 
> 
> L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole

It was a normal day at Hazbin Hotel as most of the residents and sinners were busy doing whatever they were doing. Though, all noted that it was a little bit weird not seeing Charlie or Alastor. 

“Does anyone know where Toots and Strawberry Pimp are?” Angel Dust as he sat down in his seat at the table. “It’s lunchtime already!” 

Vaggie, Cherri Bomb, Sir Pentious, Husk, Niffty, Baxter and Mirai all shrugged as Molly hummed. “Maybe, they are still in their office or something? Busy with work?” she pointed out. 

The others hummed in agreement. “Well, shouldn’t we go and get them?” Angel Dust pointed out. 

“I’m not going to get that Smiling Asshole,” Husk grumbled. 

Vaggie nodded, “I’ll go get Charlie but not _him_.” 

Angel Dust looked to see that no one else was willing to go and get Alastor. Mirai sighed as she stood up. “I’ll get the Bambi,” she stated. 

Vaggie eyed her girlfriend with concern. “You don’t have to,” she pointed out as the others nodded. “We can go and get Charlie and _she_ could go and get Alastor.” 

Mirai smirked, “Nah. I can handle Bambi. Alastor doesn’t scare me.” 

Everyone stared at Mirai like she was crazy. Mirai stared back at them. “What?” she snapped. “I know some _scary-ass_ people back when I was alive.” 

“Also, I worked for Felira and she was scary,” the humanoid-tigress pointed out. All nodded, they had heard tales about Felira and how scary she can be. Especially when she ended up getting new assistants. 

Soon, Mirai and Vaggie went to go and search for Alastor and Charlie, not knowing that both were not even in the hotel. 

~~*~~

Alastor and Charlie were in a secret spot, one that was far from any prying eyes. It seemed that the Radio Demon and the Princess of Hell were having their own secret little picnic. “Okay, Alastor, I have a surprise for you!” Charlie started as she pulled out a guitar. “Do you want to hear it?” 

Seeing that delicate blush grace his secret love’s cheeks, why the Radio Demon couldn’t possibly deny her! “Why of course, my dear!” he cried out, eager to know what this little gift was. “Go right ahead.” 

Charlie started to play the guitar as she started to sing, _“We’re far apart in every way.”_

Alastor couldn’t deny that, why she was the Princess of Hell! A natural-born demon! While he was the fearsome Radio Demon, a mortal sinner. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet, but different! 

_“But you’re the best part of my day,”_ Charlie continued to sing as she smiled and winked at Alastor. The deer demon blushed slightly, but only would he blush in front of her. _“And sure as I breathe the air, I know we are the perfect pair.”_

Alastor could listen to Charlie sing all day, it was so _angelic_ which was odd because they were in Hell. _“On a prickly path goes on for miles, but it’s worth it just to see you smile,”_ Charlie sang as the deer-demon continued to listen. _“And I cannot be pulled apart, from the hold you have on my heart.”_

Charlie sent him a wink again as Alastor’s heart skipped a beat. _Oh, Charlie, if only you realized how true that line is,_ the Radio Demon thought to himself. He didn’t want to admit it, but Charlie did have some hold over his heart. She was just so _entertaining,_ so _alluring,_ that the Radio Demon couldn’t help but fall in love with the sweet princess.

Almost everything about her pulls him in! _“And even if the world tells us it’s wrong,”_ the princess continued. She knew that her father would flip his lid if he found out that Charlie was in a secret relationship with Alastor. The Radio Demon also knew that there others _who_ wouldn’t approve also. 

Charlie’s ex-boyfriend was another example. Charlie smiled at him, _“You’re in my head like a catchy song.”_

Alastor grinned, “I say, my dear, you are _truly_ a delight with that guitar!”

“Thank you,” Charlie giggled, as she blushed. “I always enjoyed playing instruments and writing songs.”

Alastor kept that grin on his face, an idea popped into his head. The princess continued to play the guitar as she sang, _“The seasons change and leaves may fall.”_

Alastor hummed, _I guess Hell could be like Earth almost in that way._

 _“But I’ll be with you through them all,”_ Charlie sang as she leaned in and lightly touched Alastor’s nose with her blackened one. Alastor enjoyed the contact and enjoyed the idea of Charlie being with him. _“And rain or shine, you’ll always be mine.”_

Charlie broke the contact much to Alastor’s disappointment as she continued, _“On a prickly path that goes on for miles, you’re the only one who makes it all worthwhile...”_

Alastor smiled as he couldn’t agree more with that song verse. _“And you should not blame me too if I can’t help fallin’ in love with you,”_ she sang as the princess stopped playing the guitar.

Alastor grinned and clapped, “That was beautiful, my dear!” 

Charlie placed her guitar away as she smiled at him. “Thanks!” she exclaimed. 

Alastor snapped his fingers, as Charlie and he were teleported into a beautiful gazebo as beautiful lights were hung up on the wooden ceiling. Charlie also noticed that Alastor had changed their outfits too. 

Alastor was wearing a simple, short-sleeved, dress-shirt with a black vest. He also had a pair of black pants. Charlie was wearing a red-and-black, short-sleeved, turtleneck-collar, casual, and knee-length dress.

“May I?” Alastor asked as he held out his gloved-clawed hand out to Charlie’s gloved-hand. 

Charlie giggled as she gently placed her hand into his. “You may,” she stated as Alastor pulled her close to him. Alastor snapped his fingers as the music began to play. 

Alastor and Charlie swayed to the music as Charlie placed her head on his shoulder. That’s when Alastor surprised Charlie by singing. 

_“L is for the way you look at me,”_ he sang as he leaned in and lightly kissed Charlie’s forehead. Charlie looked up at him and giggled as he continued, _“O is for the only one I see.”_

Alastor’s forehead leaned against her own as she sighed with content. _“V is very, very extraordinary,”_ he sang as he stared into those beautiful, innocent, and doe-like eyes of hers. 

_“E is even more than anyone that you adore can,”_ Alastor sang as he leaned away and then twirled Charlie. _“Love is all that I can give to you.”_

Alastor caught Charlie in the twirl as he dipped her as she smiled at him, _“Love is more than just a game for two.”_

He leaned her back up as he held her close in his arms again as they swayed. _“Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don’t break it,”_ the Radio Demon continued. _“Love was made for me and you.”_

That’s when Charlie surprised as she leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek and started to sing too, _“L is for the way you look at me.”_

Alastor smirked as he lifted her up in the air this time and twirled her around, _“O is for the only one I see.”_

 _“V is very, very extraordinary,”_ she sang as Charlie was placed back onto the ground as Alastor pulled her close. 

Alastor sang, _“E is even more than anyone that you adore can.”_

That’s when both stared into each other’s eyes and sang, _“Love is all that I can give to you.”_

Charlie rested her head upon Alastor’s chest as the two swayed once again. _“Love is more than just a game for two,”_ they sang. _“Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don’t break it.”_

Charlie lifted her head up as she brought herself closer to Alastor as he leaned close too. Ready for that kiss that was coming. _“Love was made for me and you,”_ they sang. _“Love a-was made for me and you. Love a-was made for me and you.”_

Soon, the Radio Demon and the Princess of Hell kissed as the music stopped playing. The kiss was gentle, soft and sweet as it broke. “Love you Alastor,” Charlie whispered as their foreheads lightly touched once again. 

Alastor chuckled, “Love you too, _my sweetheart._ ”


End file.
